Wesley Crusher (alternates)
Wesley Crusher in all universes and timelines, except the prime universe and mirror universe. Captain Crusher Imzadi thumb|Captain Wesley Crusher, circa [[2395]] In an alternate timeline where, in 2368, Deanna Troi was killed, Crusher was serving in Starfleet as a command division captain, assigned as commanding officer of the by the late 2400s. Now in his late fifties, Crusher had been married twice and had become a father of three. Appearance wise, Crusher sported a Vandyke beard and was graying slightly around the temples. In 2408, the Hood was operating in the vicinity of Starbase 86, when they were ordered to dock at the base and take aboard Admiral and transport him to the planet Betazed to attend a dying . While Riker was aboard the Hood, Crusher went to see him in his guest quarters and they talked over Crusher's career and of the influence that Riker and the other crew of the had on him. Upon arrival at Betazed, Crusher accompanied Riker to Lwaxana Troi's mansion as a form of moral support, and attempted to intervene as the dying attempted to strangle Riker as she died, blaming the elderly admiral for her daughter's death forty years earlier. On Crusher's orders, the Hood remained at Betazed for the duration of Troi's funeral, as Crusher attended to, again, provide support for Riker. ( }}) Q & A In another reality, Crusher was the captain of the in 2380, succeeding Edward Jellico. His first officer was Jean-Luc Picard, who had served with his late father Jack Crusher during his early career. The other members of the senior staff included tactical officer and security chief Lieutenant Commander Tasha Yar, operations manager Lieutenant Miranda Kadohata and flight controller Ro Laren. He always referred to his officers by their first names. ( ) Forbidden fruit In one reality, Crusher was captain of the in 2396. Due to an illness spread by his crew to the population of Rovan IV, he used the hyperport to send back to 2366 with a Captain's log recording and change history so that the hyperport would not work. Crusher believed the device was responsible for the infection. ( ) Ensign Crusher thumb|[[Ensign Wesley Crusher (2366)]] In an alternate timeline where, by 2366, the Federation and the Klingon Empire had been at war for around twenty years, Crusher was serving in Starfleet as a command division ensign, assigned as conn officer aboard the battleship . Crusher was on bridge duty when the Enterprise-D detected a temporal rift and the arrival of the from the year 2344. He was also on duty a few days later, when the Enterprise-D engaged three Klingon birds of prey as she protected her predecessor as she re-entered the temporal rift. Following the Enterprise-C's re-emergence in 2344, this alternate timeline was negated. ( ) However, in a further offshoot of this alternate timeline, the Enterprise-D was delayed and by the time she discovered the Enterprise-C, her entire crew were dead and the temporal rift had disappeared. After destroying the Enterprise-C, the Enterprise-D proceeded on to the planet Terminus. Arriving at Terminus, the walls between various timelines began to break down and the Enterprise crew began to encounter their counterparts from two other Enterprise''s. During this time, Crusher came face-to-face with an alternate version of his father who wasn't killed when he was a child. Running to sickbay to tell his mother, Crusher stopped two alternate s from fighting each other. ( ) Wesley Crusher, deceased In an alternate timeline where Jack Crusher never died during an away mission while serving aboard the , Wesley died at the family home at the age of four, after climbing a tree and proclaiming that he was trying to be near his father in space. The terrible trauma at losing a child, plus issues involving Jack returning to Starfleet so soon after Wesley's death, led to Jack and divorcing around two years later. ( ) Lieutenant Crusher ]] In an alternate reality visited by Lieutenant Worf in 2370 in which Jean-Luc Picard was killed during the Borg Incursion of 2366-2367, Wesley was a full lieutenant and served aboard the ''Enterprise-D as the security chief and tactical officer under the command of Captain William T. Riker. ( ) Chief Engineer Crusher In another reality, Crusher was the chief engineer of the in 2380. ( ) Appendices Connections category:characters (alternates)